The Beautiful Cat
by DrarryPeoples
Summary: A little bit o' Yakumo and Haruka.
_**Heya, my drarrypeoples! Another 'straight' smut :) You're welcome**_

The beautiful cat's on his side on the couch of the Film and Research Club room, Yakumo. Haruka always found him intriguing in more ways than one. His eye, his back, his bad manners and his silence. The eye that can see the things that she can't, a beautiful crimson red, his back she accidentally caught sight of, his bad manners she's gotten used to and his silence he drowns her in sometimes, she loved them all.

She's been close to him for too long. She's begun to love him, but he would never acknowledge her, after all she's just a burden, stuck to him like a fly.

"Yakumo-kun?" She asks and enters the room with the late sun shining inside. He has a blanket over him, how unusual. And to top it off he's facing the other way.

She crouches to face him and can't help her hand from touching his face. Beautiful. She smiles and leans down to kiss him. Her lips touch his slightly parted mouth. Lost to the sensation, blush clear on her face, she applies pressure and a little moan escapes her mouth. His eyes shot open, first thing he sees being the eyes of Haruka and the first thing to feel being her mouth on his.

She was shocked at first, but then put her arm around his neck and pushed him on his back. Now she's opened his mouth with her lips and slipped her tongue in. Yakumo's shock couldn't die down and his fingers twitched, unsure of what to do. He then takes her by the waist and pulls her closer, breaking the kiss.

"Where did you learn how to kiss like that?" He asked her, trying to sound calm.

She twitched and looked to the side.

"Nakahara?" She looked straight in his eyes at that.

She bit her lip and nodded, a bit unsure of how he'd react. She could've sworn she saw his eyes darken.

"Wha-?!" She's lifted on top of him and he looks at the image in front of him, beautiful short-pink- haired girl straddling him.

He just can't accept the fact that that guy saw her like this _. This kiss means she's mine. She kissed me. She chose me…right?_

His possessive switch turned on and he took her by the chin and turned her face. "Hnn!" His teeth sunk into her neck and he bites her, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to hurt a few days. He lets his tongue taste the sensitive flesh with a flick.

"What's wrong with you?"

He looks at her and turns her face to look at the hickey he just made. "You don't like it?"

Her face flushed instantly. She touched her neck and mumbles, "…'s not that I don't like it…"

Yakumo smirked and pulled her closer whispering in her ear, "Want me to mark you somewhere else?" He nips her ear and she squeals.

Her legs trembled around his and he didn't need to wonder why. He's hard. He held onto her waist and gave a slight roll of his hips, the friction making them both moan. Holding her hand over her mouth she starts to move her hips as well.

 _I'm so glad that she wears skirts._ He slips his hands underneath the skirt at her thighs and strokes her smooth skin. She moans and he smiles. "Let me hear you…Haruka." Her eyes widen and she trembles even more. He said her name for the first time.

"Ah…hah…" She listens to him and puts her hands on the couch's armrest, while rocking up against him.

He tries his best to keep his composure, but every now and then a grunt escapes his lips. His right hand slides to the front of her panty and it slides underneath the band touching her sensitive lips lightly and her whole body shook.

He pulls her down with his other hand and kisses the hickey passionately, after which he says breathily, "Mine…"

He rubs her sensitive spot and she stops moving, her mouth agape. "Ah! Saitou, please!" He slips a finger inside her and she clenches around him. And now she's started to move up and down on his hand. His breath quickened and his finger slips out of her and she moans in dissatisfaction. He holds her up slightly and unbuckles his belt. The zip goes down quickly and his erection sprang of the hardness.

He freed himself of his boxers and wiggled his pants to his knees where she pulled it off completely. She climbs off of him and slides her panty down and waves it in front of his face before throwing it next to his pants. She climbs on top of him again and presses down hard, sliding on his length, the skin on skin sensation had them both moaning.

"Let me make this easier for you." He sits up straight and pulls her up on his knees before putting her down below him. They kissed long and passionately, his hands were on her breasts while he grinded against her. She moaned loudly, breaking the kiss.

He asked her, "Are you ready?" to which she whispered, "Yes."

He put his erection at her entrance and he pushes inside of her. Her legs clamp around him and she pulls at his back. "Hah! Hnn! Ah…" She moans as he eases himself inside. It takes so much of his little sanity not to ram into her and instead slows the pace even more.

"Oh, god." He moans. He filled her to the brim with his erection. "Y-You can move now, Saitou."

He pulls out slowly and slams into her. He grunts while she screams. _It feels so good_. He thrusts faster and harder into her and she's started to buck her hips against him. The pace quickened even more and he tried to calm himself in fear of climaxing before she does.

But to his surprise she moans louder and louder and starts screaming, while she clenched and climaxed around him. The tightness sent him over the edge and he orgasmed inside of her, making his semen and her rousal fluid mix and leak out of her. They sigh and she lays still, her body too pleased to do anything at the moment.

"Hnn, Haruka. I may have missed a few of your firsts, but I will definitely steal all your lasts." He nuzzles his mouth in her hair and she smiled.

"Oh, crap, that was corny, wasn't it?" Gotou's voice sounded at the door.

Yakumo froze, penis still inside her and glared at him.

Haruka crossed her arms over her face and squealed in embarrassment.

"Fuck off." Gotou and Haruka looked at him in surprise. Did he just curse?

She giggled at him and the glare shifted from Gotou to her. As he looked at her with her beautiful smile, he felt himself harden and her giggling died down.

"Hnn, you're hard again?" She cringed.

Gotou's eyes widened and he decided to leave.

"Oh, Gotou, tell anyone about this and you're dead. Try to think dirty of her anytime and you're dead. Understood?" His voice was demanding and Gotou just nodded with a no-duh face and shut the door.

"Saitou, I think I love you."

"I think you do too." He smirked.

 _ **And? How was it? ;)** _


End file.
